


Fun at School

by bandensemble



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandensemble/pseuds/bandensemble
Summary: ritsu gives mao a blowjob





	Fun at School

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in years so i apologize if it's bad (also baby's first time writing smut).

God, they shouldn't be doing this. At least not here. They're at school and what if someone comes in? Mao's thoughts are interrupted by the boy in between his legs.  
"Relax, Maakun. No one's going to come in."  
Mao lets out a sigh. "You're the worst, Ritsu."  
Ritsu hums, breathing over his thigh. "But you love me for it, right?"  
"...Just get on with it before someone comes in."  
Ritsu laughs and his cold hands grip Mao's cock. Mao tenses up, the difference in temperature shocking him.  
Ritsu gives the head an experimental lick before taking it in his mouth without warning, warmth immediately enveloping his length.  
"Ritsu--" He grips Ritsu's hair and groans. Ritsu seems to take it as a sign to continue, pumping the base as he licks the sides of his cock. Ritsu takes him in greedily, bobbing his head, and Mao resists the urge to buck his hips into the addicting heat. Mao throws his head back and muffles a moan into his hand.   
He feels Ritsu adjusting a little and hears him unzipping his pants. Ritsu hums and the vibrations send a shiver up his spine. Mao looks down and sees that Ritsu's stroking himself as he stuffs his mouth full of cock. Precum starts leaking out as Ritsu takes him in even deeper. He shudders and pulls on Ritsu's hair, feeling Ritsu whimper.  
Before he can apologize, Ritsu swallows around his length and Mao lets out a moan that was louder than intended. Ritsu's mouth is so hot and tight around his cock and the sight of Ritsu on his knees, eyes concentrated on his task as spit dribbles down his chin, sends Mao close to the edge. He can tell Ritsu's getting close too as the blowjob gets sloppier and his strokes get more desperate.   
Mao's control starts slipping too as he starts fucking into Ritsu's mouth. His breathing gets more ragged, echoing through the empty classroom. Suddenly Ritsu pulls back and lets out a moan. The rush of cold air's enough to push Mao over the edge and for a second, everything goes white.  
His vision comes back to Ritsu with cum on his face.   
"Ahh... I wanted Maakun to come in my mouth," Ritsu teases.  
"You're the one that pulled off me!"  
"Maakun's a meanie."  
Mao gets up and pulls his pants back up, taking out a tissue to wipe Ritsu's face clean. He hesitates, then places a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you." Mao says.  
"I love you too. Mmmm next time can we do it in the student council room?" Ritsu says with that sweet voice.  
"I'll think about it..."  
Ah, he really can't say no to this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please leave comments if you can i'd love to hear what people think about this!


End file.
